a. Field
The instant invention relates to systems and processes for receiving information requests related to one or more locations and receive responses from one or more other users at the one or more locations.
b. Background
Electronic communications systems exist in which computing devices, such as mobile computing devices, are able to communicate with other computing devices when contact information is known for the other computing device. However, when contact information is not available, typical crowd-sourcing applications transmit information to a broad group of recipients and not to a narrower, targeted subset of computing devices that are determined to be relevant to a particular request.